Will You Marry Me?
by Shiraishi Naru-Koi
Summary: Sasuke berpura-pura kecelakaan untuk membuat Naruto mau menikah dengannya. lalu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto saat mendengar kekasihnya kecelakaan?


_**Title:**_ _**Will You Marry Me?**_

_**Author : Naru**_

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**Rated : T+**_

_**Pair: Sasu**_ _**x **_

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cinta..

Apa itu Cinta?

Semua orang dapat mengartikan Cinta dalam berbagai hal. Tergantung kepada siapa Cinta itu dirasakan dan bagaimana Rasa Cinta itu.

Ada Orang yang mengartikan Cinta itu pahit dan sakit. Yah! Itu karna seseorang itu mengalami Cinta yang menyedihkan. Dan ada Juga yang mengartikan Cinta Itu Indah dan menyenangkan. Tapi Itu berguna bagi seseorang yang mengalami Cinta yang Indah.

So.. Menurut kalian.. Apa Itu Cinta?

Indahkah? Atau malah menyedihkan?

"Naruto.." Sebuah Suara nan lembut membuat gadis yang ada didekatnya memandangnya. Mengelus lembut Rambut sang kekasih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hum?" Guman Naruto sembari memutar-mutar sebagian Rambut Laki-laki yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Menikahlah denganku." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada serius.

"Umm.. Jawabannya masih tidak." Jawab Naruto dengan senyumnya.

"Kenapa?! Ini sudah ke 3 kalinya kau menolakku." Suara Sasuke meninggi. Bangkit dari pangkuan sang kekasih dan menatap Naruto dengan Tajam.

"Mengertilah.. Bukan karna aku tidak mencintaimu. Tapi aku belum siap saja. Dan Juga Ak-"

-Brughk-

Sasuke mendorong Tubuh Naruto dan menindihnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto. Naruto dapat merasakan Hembusan Nafas Sasuke dengan jelas. Keduanya saling menatap.

Saphire bertemu dengan Onyx..

"Kau tahu aku tidak dapat hidup tanpamu." Lirih Sasuke sembari mengelus lembut pipi Naruto.

"Aku tahu. Karna itu.. Bersabarlah sebentar. Kal-"

Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto tanpa mempersilahkan Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya. Ciuman yang lembut namun terasa sangat hangat.

"Ungh.." Mendengar desahan Naruto. Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Melumat bibir Naruti dengan kasar.

"Aah.. Sasuke jangan." Naruto mendorong Tubuh Sasuke.

Membuat jarak diantara mereka, agar Sasuke tak melakukan hal seperti ini lagi..

"Buatlah aku senang malam ini saja. Apa tidak bisa?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit kesal karna sikap Naruto yang dingin.

"Umn.." Naruto menggeleng tanda 'Tidak'.

"Lalu?" Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku harus segera pulang."

"Cih! Jadi sekarang kau ingin meninggalkan aku begitu?"

"Sasuke.. Jarak rumah kita tak sampai 5 meter. Kau bisa melihatku dari jendela kamarmu kalau kau mau?" Naruto bangun dari posisinya. Membersihkan rambutnya yang tadi sedikit berantakan karna hal yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Terserah kau saja!" Sasuke membuang muka dari Naruto.

"Selamat malam Sasuke~" Sebelum Naruto pergi. Tak lupa sang kekasih ini mencium pipi Sasuke membuat Sasuke merona merah.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan dirimu! Kau.. akan menjadi milikku. Seutuhnya." Naruto berhenti dari langkahnya saat mendengar tuturan dari sang kekasih. Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang. Tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke.

"Ya. Aku tunggu itu." Ucap Naruto seraya membuka Knop pintu kamar Sasuke. Dan menghilang dari pandanag sang Uchiha kecil.

"Tch!" Sasuke pun hanya dapat mendecah kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam yang kelam kini berganti menjadi esok yang begitu cerah dan penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang tengah berkaca didepan cermin sambil berdandan.

'_Menikahlah denganku._' Sebuah ingatan muncul dikepala gadis yang bernama Naruto itu.

Naruto mengehela nafas panjang seraya menghentikan kegiatannya menyisir rambut pirangnya.

"Naruto! Ayo makan dulu!" Teriakan yang cempreng membuat Naruto harus menghentikan lamunannya. Segera beralih dari kegiatannya sebelum dia mendapatkan Omelan dari sang Ibu.

"Iya Kaa-San!" Jawab Naruto seraya meletakkan Sisirnya dan beranjak turun dari kamarnya yang berada dilantai 2. Terlihat diatas meja sudah ada berbagai makanan yang disediakan oleh sang Ibu.

"Pagi Kaa-San. Pagi Tou-San." Sapa Naruto seraya duduk disamping kanan Sang ayah.

"Humn.." Jawab Minato. Ayah Naruto. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Koran yang dia pegang.

"Pagi Naru-Chan~" Sapa Sang Ibu seraya menaruh Makanan dan duduk didepan Sang Suami.

"Itadakiamsu.." Guman Naruto sembari memegang Sunpit yang ada ditengah-tengah kedua tangannya.

"Itadakimasu.." Ucap Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

Mereka pun menyantap makan pagi mereka bersama-sama. Tak lupa dengan candaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kushina maupun sang anak.

Setelah selesai makan pagi.. Naruto segera pergi ke rumah Sasuke yang tak jauh rumahnya (sekitar 5 m Dari rumah Naruto).

Tanpa rasa canggung.. Naruto langsung masuk ke rumah Sasuke tanpa permisi. Yah! Karna mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil, jadi orang tua mereka tidak akan merasa kesal karna hal ini. Toh juga Keluarga Sasuke sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai anaknya.

-Kreeekkk-

Naruto membuka pintu Kamar Sasuke. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke tengah dikolong tempat tidurnya sambil merayap-rayap seperti Semut.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Naruto seraya mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang masih sibuk merayap-rayap dikolong tempat tidurnya.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Naruto lagi. Karna panggilannya yang pertama tak dugubris oleh Uchiha kecil itu.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat seraya menatap Naruto dan kembali dengan kegiatannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dibawah sana?" Tanya Naruto yang kini sudah jongkok sembari memandangi sang kekasih yang menurutnya lucu.

"Mencari sesuatu." Jawab Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan Naruto.

"Sesuatu? Boleh aku tahu apa itu?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke~ Keluarlah dari situ."

"Hn." Sasuke pun keluar dari kolong tempat tidur. Meliha itu, Naruto sedikit menjauh untuk memberi Ruang agar Sasuke dapat keluar. Sasuke bangkit dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor karna terkena debu.

"Kau mencari apa dibawah sana?"

"Hn." Guman Sasuke dingin.

"Masih marah padaku soal tadi malam ya?"

"Hn."

Naruto tersenyum melihat Tingkah Sasuke yang seperti anak kecil. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Sasuke begitu Manja jika bersama Naruto.

"Lihat. Kau kotor sekali. Rambutmu juga jadi berantakan.." Guman Nauto seraya membersihkan wajah dan Rambut Sasuke.

"Tak usah perduli denganku. Bukankah kau-"

-Chu-

Naruto mencium pipi kanan Sasuke sebelum Sasuke meneruskan kata-katanya. Naruto tersenyum manis, membuat Sasuke tersipu malu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencium mu. Kau tidak suka?" Goda Naruto sedikit tersenyum meneyringai.

"Hn." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dari Naruto.

"Hihihi.. Kau lucu jika sedang malu-malu begitu." Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil menutupi bibirnya dengan tangan Kanannya.

"Hn."

"Jangan marah lagi ya?"

"Ck! Kau selalu membuatku tak dapat mengendalikan diriku."

"Sasuke~"

"Hn."

"Aku mencintaimu~"

"Kalau begitu.. menikahlah denganku."

"Hmm... Kau sangat ingin menikah denganku ya?"

"Hn. Tak bisa dipungkiri. Aku memang ingin menikah denganmu. Mejadikanmu sebagai milikku seutuhnya. Dan selalu bersamaku setiap hari. Memandang wajahmu, selalu berbicara denganmu. Dan juga..." Wajah Sasuke memerah membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakannya selanjutnya.

"Kau memang Uchiha yang egois dan angkuh."

"Dan Kau gadis jahat yang membuat Uchiha ini menjadi Egois dan Angkuh." Sasuke memeluk Naruto. Memeluknya dengan erat seakan tak mau melepaskan gadis yang sangat dia cintai ini. Uzumaki Naruto. Gadis yang sudah memberikan kebahagian didalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada Kabar dan tak ada sosok Uchiha itu beberapa hari ini..

Yah! tepatnya Sudah hampir 1 minggu Sasuke tak pernah menghubungi Naruto, tak pernah menengok Naruto, Dan Naruto juga tak pernah Melihat Sasuke. Entah apa yang terjadi.. Tapi itu membuat Hati Naruto Gusar.

Apa Sasuke marah pada Naruto karna dia menolak Pinangan dari sang Uchiha?

"Bibi! Apa Sasuke ada?" Tanya Naruto saat dia datang ke rumah Sasuke untuk menengok sang Kekasih.

"Maaf Naruto. Sasuke nya sedang pergi." Jawab Mikoto sedikit bergetar. Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan olehnya.

"Tapi.. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke selalu tidak ada. Apa bibi tahu alasannya? Dan sepertinya dia menghindariku?" Guman Naruto meluapkan segala perasaannya pada Mikoto.

"Naruto. Kau gadis yang baik. Sasuke tidak mungkin menghianatimu. Jadi.. Percayalah padanya. Apa yang dilakukannya adalah yang terbaik untuk kalian." Mikoto tersenyum pada Naruto. Ada sebuah kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah Mikoto

'_Apa maksud dari kata-kata Bibi. Kenapa jadi aneh seperti ini._' Batin Naruto.

Berjalan dengan sempoyongan ke rumah. Tak memandang ke kiri dan kenanan.

-Driitt..Driittt..Driitt-

Suara dering HP Naruto membuatnya harus terfokus pada Hpnya.

'_Tidak ada nama?_' Batin Naruto menatap layar Hpnya.

"Moshi-Moshi?" Jawab Naruto.

'_Naruto! Sasuke kecelakaan!_'

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga ke rumah sakit. Menerobos masuk tanpa memperdulikan dirinya menabrak orang-orang yang ada disana. Menghiraukan Perkataan Suster yang melarang Naruto untuk berlari dirumah sakit.

Sedih! Takut! Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Sasuke. Naruto tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Hal yang paling dia takutkan adalah tak dapat bersamanya lagi.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto membuka pintu Ruang rawat Sasuke.

Tergeletak lemas. Dengan kaki, tangan, kepala diperban.

Ya Tuhan! Apa yang tejadi padanya. Kenapa bisa seperti ini?

Wajah Putih Sasuke yang pucat, menjadi lebih pucat karna Keadaannya yang sedang sakit.

"Hah..Hah..Hah.." Naruto tertunduk dengan tangan tertumpu pada lututnya. Mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal akibat berlari.

Setelah dirasa baikan dengan mengatur nafasnya. Naruto berjalan pelan menuju ranjang Sasuke dengan air mata yang berlinang.

"Sa-Sasuke.." Derai air mata tak dapat lagi dibendung oleh gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang itu.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak keras sembari memeluk Sasuke yang tengah berbaring tak berdaya. Memeluknya dengan erat tanpa menghiraukan air mata yang membasahi baju rawat Sasuke.

"Naruto.." Lirih Sasuke menatap sang gadis yang tengah menangis diatas tubuhnya. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Sang kekasih yang sama-sama memandangnya.

Sasuke membelai lembut pipi Tan Naruto dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sangat lucu." 3 kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit kesal. Sudah sakit masih dapat bercanda! apa-apaann dia itu!

"Jangan bercanda! kau membuatku khawatir tahu!" Seru Naruto mengomeli Sasuke. Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke yang masih mengelus lembut pipinya.

"Aku takut jika aku kehilangan dirimu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus berpisah denganmu." Lirih Naruto menutup matanya. Air matanya semakin mengalir deras tak kala dia membuka matanya.

"Kalau begitu. Menikahlah denganku. Dengan begitu.. kita bisa terus bersama sampai maut memisahkan kita." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

"Naruto.. aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Kau adalah hal yang berharga bagi diriku. Hanya kau yang aku inginkan." Lanjutnya lagi.

Oh Kami-sama! Seorang Uchiha berkata seromantis ini padaku. Ah! Memang benar. Cinta membuat semua orang jadi Gila. Termasuk kami berdua.

Naruto mengangguk pelan tanda '_Iya. Aku mau menikah denganmu Uchiha Sasuke_'_._

Dengan senyum bahagia. Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto singkat sebelum seseorang datang dari balik pintu.

"Wah! Sepertinya sebentar lagi, aku akan punya adik perempuan." Guman Itachi yang masuk kedalam rungan Sasuke. Membuat semburat merah diwajah Naruto.

"Tak kusangka Hal ini dapat membuat Naruto jadi mau menerimamu." Lanjut Itachi dengan senyum seringai.

"A-Apa maksud Itachi-Nii?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Lihat saja calon suami mu itu." Itachi memandang ke arah Sasuke dan dibarengi dengan Naruto.

Begitu terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke berdiri dari posisinya. Tanpa bantuan, dan seperti orang yang tak sedang sakit. Apalagi dengan berbagai perban yang menempel ditubuhnya.

-Plakkkk-

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Sasuke dengan mulus. Membuat Kulit putih Sasuke menjadi merah.

"Jahat! Tega sekali kau melakukan ini padaku!" Teriak Naruto dengan air mata yang erat baju Sasuke.

"Maaf.. aku sangat bingung karna kau tidak pernah menerima pinanganku. Jadi.." Ucap Sasuke menggantung.

"Yang terpenting. Aku tidak apa-apa. dan kita akan segera menikah." Lanjutnya lagi dengan senyum seringai.

Sepertinya Sang Namikaze telah terjebak oleh akal Bulus sang Uchiha. Yah! Walaupun Naruto menyukainya.

"Menyebalkan! Jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi. Aku tidak akan sanggup melihatmu dengan keadaan seperti ini." Guman Naruto menengadah agar dapat melihat wajah sang kekasih.

"Aku mencintamu Naruto~!"

"Aku juga Mencintai Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pernikahan seorang Namikaze dan Uchiha begitu meriah hingga membuat orang yang ada dipesta itu iri karnanya. Dengan Hidangan yang tertata rapi dan terlihat enak. Hiasan ala pengantin Muda yang Indah dan Romantis. Dan berbagai fasilitas seperti DJ, Lantai dansa dan sebagainya.

Terlihat sesosok gadis dengan Gaun Orange dengan renda-renda disetiap sudutnya dengan Pita besar dibagian dada. Tak lupa dengan Rambut Naruto yang diberi Pita yang sama dengan Gaunnya disisi kiri dan kanan. Ditambah Kalung, anting dan gelang yang menempel dengan Indahnya. Ah. Satu lagi.. sebuah sepatu kaca yang Mungil terpasang dikaki jenjangnya.

Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di altar penikahan dengan didampingi Sang Ayah. Minato Namikaze.

Semburat merah tak dapat dipungkiri oleh Naruto saat dia sudah berada disamping sang Uchiha yang terlihat tampan malam ini.

"Malam ini kau sangat cantik~!" Goda Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin bersemu merah.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Uchiha Sasuke! Apa kau bersedia menikah dengan Namikaze Naruto. Menjadi suami baginya dalam susah maupun senang. Akan selalu berada disisinya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Hn. Aku bersedia."

"Dan Namikaze Naruto.. Apa kau bersedia menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Menjadi Istri baginya dalam susah maupun senang. Akan selalu berada disisinya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya. Aku bersedia."

Ratusan tepuk tangan mewakili rasa Cinta yang sedang mereka rasakan. Bahagia yang begitu meluap-luap hingga kedua insan itu tak dapat membendungnya.

Akhirnya.. sekarang mereka bisa saling bersama selamanya. Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka hingga maut datang.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sa-Sasuke.. Tunggu." Lirih Naruto dengan wajah pucat masam.

Pasalnya..setelah Upacara Pernikahan selesai. Sasuke langsung menculik Naruto ke dalam kamar pengantin mereka. Tanpa menghiraukan para tamu dan orang tua mereka yang melihatnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Ternyata.. Seorang Uchiha bisa seagresif itu.

"Hn." Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya dan tersenyum menyeringai pada Naruto. Membuatnya bergidik ketakutan.

"I-Ini masih terlalu awal untuk melakukannya. La-Lagipula, kita belum menyapa para Tamu. Da-dan juga.. Kaa-san dan Tou-san.." Guman Naruto mencoba mengelak dari Hal-yang-akan-terjadi-pada-mereka.

"Siapa peduli dengan mereka semua? Lagipula.. yang ku inginkan hanyalah kau." Lagi-lagi sebuah seringai nakal terpancar dibibir Seksi Sasuke.

"Kyaaa.. Sa-Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto histeris saat Sasuke hendak mencium Naruto.

"Hn."

"A-Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Naruto dan langsung menutup matanya karna takut. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya lucu.

"Jangan ditutup. Aku ingin melihat semuanya." Guman Sasuke.

Naruto pun membuka matanya. "Tapi.."

-Chuu-

Sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat dibibir mungil Naruto.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke dan langsung memeluk Sang Istri tercinta.

.

.

.

.

END...


End file.
